Stargate SG 0
by User 4575
Summary: A Stargate movie. Tish for violence. Teal'cIshta and SamJack later, definitely one other but you'll have to read the end. FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Opening Scene

Stargate SG-0

_A/N: I felt like writing a second Stargate movie set some time after the end of Season 11, with Jack/Sam in a nonconventional way. Also, since this is a movie, there's a "happy ever after" for everyone involved, but again – I hope – in an unconventional way. Please review - I don't want to put this on the net unless it's actually going to get appreciated._

The trumpets made one final, mournful blare as General Landry finished his speech. The four original SG-1 members stood at the twin graves. "In a way, I'm glad. I mean, at least they were together. I don't think either of them could have borne to be the one left behind." Sam said. Unconsciously, she fiddled with the ring on her left hand.

"I know," Daniel agreed. "I wouldn't wish that on Anubis." They walked past an SF reading a newspaper. It bore the headline **Motorbike Crash Kills Air Force Officer**, and the subhead _Cameron Mitchell and wife Vala killed when motorbike hits truck_.

"It just seems such a waste. He'd only retired the previous week."

"Indeed. Much as I would like to remain, however, my wife awaits me."

"Sure thing, T. She's – ahem – waiting at the base for you?"

"Indeed."

_A/N 2: I haven't actually SEEN seasons nine or ten, so feel free to correct any continuity errors I may make (A beta who has seen seasons nine and ten would be appreciated for this reason). Constructive criticism reviews are welcomed as much as praise. Flames will only make me update faster._


	2. It begins

Stargate SG-0

_A/N: First part of the movie proper. This chapter and a couple of others were written before I started posting – other updates will come as and when they are written, and I can't promise anything as to when.  
_

"Unscheduled offworld activation! I repeat, unscheduled offworld activation! General Carter to the Gate room!" First Lieutenant Walter Harriman grinned. Something resembling excitement at last! Since about two weeks after General Carter's takeover of the base and Lt. Colonel Hailey's inauguration as SG-1 leader, things had gone well. No foothold situations, no alien invasions, no more Ba'al clones. Even the Ori kept well out of the Milky Way after the discovery of Merlin's weapon. The Free Jaffa were safely under Teal'c's, Bra'tac's and Ishta's rule. It had been a boring few years. The last unscheduled offworld activation had been when Grogan, inept as ever, had shot himself in the foot during training. Doctor Fraiser had really chewed him out for that one.

Sly Siler, now also a First Lieutenant, rushed in sporting his customary giant wrench and trailing an exasperated Doctor Fraiser, who was trying to bandage his hand. "So, Walter, who's tripped this time d'you think?"

"That's the last thing we need. An incompetence injury the week before we go public." Doctor Cassandra Fraiser answered.

"Daniel might have finished his translations early again." chipped in General Samantha Carter. "What do you think, Cass?"

Her reply was cut off by Walter announcing "There's no IDC coming through, Ma'am!"

"Then keep that iris closed, Airman!" This would be something to tell Jack – General O'Neill – in her daily "report" phone call.

A thump. "Wormhole disengaged." Suddenly, a bright light filled the Gate room...

_A/N 2: I haven't actually SEEN seasons nine or ten, so feel free to correct any continuity errors I may make (A beta who has seen seasons nine and ten would be appreciated for this reason). Constructive criticism reviews are welcomed as much as praise. Flames will only make me update faster._


	3. Not so wise

Stargate SG-0

_A/N: I'm writing this in a notebook and am typing up chapters in batches. Would you prefer one a day more regularly or batch-postings as and when they get typed? Please review and let me know._

"Please. You know I won't be able to actually _do_ anything. Just two facts. It's all I ask. Two."

**All right** came the answer **You may have your two facts**

A girl awoke next to a large stone ring. She knew only two things: that she must press seven symbols on the device behind her, and that as she entered the water, she must release everything. She did so. Having fulfilled her tasks in life, the girl was gone. Only white light remained, as the water blinked from existence.

_A/N 2: I haven't actually SEEN seasons nine or ten, so feel free to correct any continuity errors I may make (A beta who has seen seasons nine and ten would be appreciated for this reason). Constructive criticism reviews are welcomed as much as praise. Flames will only make me update faster._


	4. Panic in the Gateroom

Stargate SG-0

_A/N: I'm writing this in a notebook and am typing up chapters in batches. Would you prefer one a day more regularly or batch-postings as and when they get typed? Please review and let me know._

Sam slammed the intercom button: "Hailey! Get the weapon here, **_now_**!" Simultaneously, Walter was yelling "Drop your weapons, people!" at the SFs in the Gateroom.

"**_Do it_**!" Sam reinforced, as Hailey arrived.

"Here it is, Ma'am."

"Thank you." The light advanced into the control room. "Who are you? I have a weapon capable of defeating you, and will use it if I have to."

"I am Morgan le Fay. I came as I did that the Others would not know. I came to warn you." as Sam would have interrupted, she rushed on, "No, soon thy will notice, and try to stop me. The Ori named Luciferus – yes, Lucifer – also known as the Founder for leading the rebellion of the Ori sect – is trying to make himself immune from Merlin's weapon that he might make war on the Others and yourselves. There is a second device – Merlin liked redundancy. Don't try to back-engineer it: by the time you'd gotten anything useful out of it it'd be too late. Go, now. Good luck!" The light shot upwards, vanishing swiftly.

"Okay, people, this is big. I want General O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr Jackson and Colonel Davis here now. Tell them half an hour, use the Jumper if they have to. In the meantime, I'll be briefing the President."

_A/N 2: I haven't actually SEEN seasons nine or ten, so feel free to correct any continuity errors I may make (A beta who has seen seasons nine and ten would be appreciated for this reason). Constructive criticism reviews are welcomed as much as praise. Flames will only make me update faster._


	5. The inevitable breifing room scene

Stargate SG-0

_A/N: I'm writing this in a notebook and am typing up chapters in batches. Would you prefer one a day more regularly or batch-postings as and when they get typed? Please review and let me know._

Exactly thirty minutes later, the Puddle Jumper appeared in the Gateroom. Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, Jonas Quinn and Colonel Davis stepped out. "So, Carter, what's the big and vaguely Ori-related emergency? I thought we had Merlin's weapon."

"Well, Sir, it looks like the Ori are trying to make themselves immune to it." over Jack's "Holy..." she added "Why's Jonas here?"

"Because we need a fourth on SG-1. I need to Ascend and try to get the Others involved. Janet's an Ascended being now – last time I was up there I put her case to the Others for a majority vote but boy do they argue – so I think we can defeat Anubis. That will at least get Oma back in the fight."

"What makes you think that the Others will help now any more than they did then?"

"Well, if they're immune to Merlin's weapon, they can use it to wipe out the Others."

"Should work. Guys, we're going to need to move fast. There is a second weapon out there. That's why we're here. Morgan le Fay contacted us – in a really roundabout way so the Others wouldn't know, so Daniel please keep shtum. We need to find it, take it, go to the Ori galaxy and take out this particular Ori."

"Which one?"

"Liciferus. Yes, Daniel, Lucifer. Also known as the Founder, he was the, well, founder of the Ori movement."

"There are currently many SG teams whose presence is not required elsewhere, General carter. Why, therefore have you summoned us?"

"And why me?"

"We're – except Davis – the best this galaxy has to offer. Jen's a great officer, and so's Satterfeild, but they just haven't been through it like we have. Teal'c, how many times have we saved the world?"

"To my knowledge, we have saved this planet in particular eighteen times; a planet other than this one forty-two times, this section of the universe, or as O'Neill says 'life as we know it' eight times, we have taken out nine System Lords prior to our destruction of the Goa'uld, and inflicted three separate severe blows to the Replicators prior to their final destruction."

"You see? Besides, I know I want to be offworld when this thing goes public."

"But why am I here?"

"To command the base while I'm gone."

"Ah. Of course. Sorry."

"Well, I'm in."

"Me too."

"As am I."

"Good. General?"

"We ship out in half an hour, people."

_A/N 2: I haven't actually SEEN seasons nine or ten, so feel free to correct any continuity errors I may make (A beta who has seen seasons nine and ten would be appreciated for this reason). This is also turning out the biggest single fic I've ever done, and is looking like being bigger than all my other fics put together. Constructive criticism reviews are welcomed as much as praise. Flames will only make me update faster._


	6. Getting started

Stargate SG-0

_A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY this has taken so long, but school started again and I just haven't got time to write, let alone post. You can thank being an hour early for the orientation day that I've written this much. I'll TRY to keep to a weekly schedule during term time but I make no guarantees. Now fixed thanks to Jentvfanatic!_

"Carter. We ready to ship out?"

"Yessir. Walter? Thanks. Guys, I've talked with Jen – Col. Hailey – and we've agreed that it's just too awkward to bump every SG team down a number, and the current SG-1 is needed here, so we can't just merge. But, SG-56 just isn't us, somehow. So, we are now designated SG-0 or SG-oh."

"Licensed to kill?"

"That would be SG-double oh, sir."

"So it would. What was I thinking? Come on, Campers."

"Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Isn't this P3X 639?"

"Yessir."

"Whoa! Why the hell are we here?"

"If we fail, Earth will need all the ZPM power it can get. This is the long way to Atlantis."

"So why didn't we do this last time?"

"We didn't know about the Atlantean and Asgard gates midroute."

"Ah."

"Okay, Carter, what are we looking at?"

"Merlin's lab notes, Sir."

"Why?"

"To find out where he was when he made the second weapon."

"Ah."

"Jonas?"

"Well, it says here, roughly translated, 'I have succeeded in duplicating the device. Fortunately, I have a place prepared for it, as I fear I could be -' and it just cuts off."

"Does this mean that the second device is potentially harmful, Jonas Quinn?"

"I don't think so, Teal'c. Remember, Merlin had Ascended. I think he still had something up there, somewhat like Dr Jackson these past few years, and with repeated exposure, it's possible it could have killed him. But, since none of us have died, let alone Ascended – save Col. O'Neill – I doubt it can even hurt us."

"That is untrue, Jonas Quinn."

"What?"

"We have indeed all been killed. O'Neill was killed and revived once by Ra. Further, we were all once killed by the Jaffa of Apophis, saving only myself. We were then revived by the Nox. General Carter has had her conscious mind transferred into the base mainframe. I myself have been killed and revived many times by Apophis in an attempt to brainwash me."

"Hmm. Well, none of that translates to Ascension proper, so we should be safe."

"Do we have a location?"

"He says that he had recently moved to -damn."

"What?"

"It's encoded."

"Let me see... Well, it's not the Point of Origin code we've encountered before...It must be something to do with mystical numbers."

"Perhaps six hundred and thirteen, General Carter."

"I don't think so, Teal'c. That's too recent. I can almost see it..."

"Maybe it's 42?"

"Sir, that's it! How on Earth did you know that?"

"You asked for the Answer, Carter...Well, he got that wrong."

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"The universe hasn't imploded."

"42 may be the Answer, but I don't think this is the Question."

"You have a point."

"Do you know what they're on about, Teal'c?"

"Indeed I do not. Perhaps some obscure Earth prophet or religion of whom I have not heard."

_A/N 2: I haven't actually SEEN seasons nine or ten, so feel free to correct any continuity errors I may make (A beta who has seen seasons nine and ten would be appreciated for this reason). This is also turning out the biggest single fic I've ever done, and is looking like being bigger than all my other fics put together. Constructive criticism reviews are welcomed as much as praise. Flames will only make me update faster._


	7. Success and Failure

Stargate SG-0

_A/N: Midweek updates are only going to come when I have enough material already written to cover a decent Sunday update. Depending on how my homework falls tomorrow, you may or may not get a second this week, but I just can't make this regular. I will have too much work, probably by the end of this week and definitely by the end of the month. Sorry folks!_

"Oh, shit."

"What is it, Carter?"

"I know what the key is, Sir."

"What? And how is this bad?"

"We'll never find it."

"What! But you said -"

"I know what I said, Sir. It's the Name of God."

"What!"

"Look at the clues. I am the One who Is. Take not My Name in vain. All evil flees from My light. Sir, I think God is real!"

"Huh?"

"Well, makes a change from the General's 'What!', I guess. Jonas, Teal'c too for that matter, you know that three of the so-called Big Six faiths on Earth are monotheistic?" at their nods, she continued "Well, Hinduism believed in many small gods created and in theory ruled by a supreme power called, I believe, Brahma. Buddhists seek enlightenment and let the rest of theology go to blazes, and Sikhism was created as a faith both Hindus and Muslims could compromise on, and has no gods at all. All the monotheists call other gods 'false' and Hinduism makes them 'lesser'. I think the knew something we don't, frankly. I think that there is some sort of higher Power, and not one to be invoked lightly."

"Isn't that why nobody knows the Name? It's just too holy to be said or something?"

"Just about. It got to the point where only the High Priest ever knew it, then the Romans dismantled the priesthood."

"Carter, how the hell do you know that?"

"My father was Jewish. Hence Uncle Irving, incidentally. I know you wondered about that, Jonas."

"You're _Jewish_!"

"No, my father was. It's matrilineal – goes through your mother. Dad was never religious, but I was curious and Uncle Irving explained it one time. The rest I got from Daniel. No, Sir, he's not Jewish either. He's just a culture buff. I thought you knew that by now!"

"Well, with Daniel..."

"We appear to be unable to complete our mission, General Carter."

"Maybe not, Teal'c. Jonas, do you know any Hebrew?"

"Some. It's not my best language, but it's pretty easy to extrapolate."

"Great. Please say this, near as you can, in Hebrew." Sam finished scribbling, and handed Jonas the note with a flourish.

"Okay... _Baruch ata Adonay_..."

"What did he say?"

"I'm reading from Sam's note, here: Blessed art Thou, O Lord our God, King of the Universe. Thou hast not forgotten our ancestors in times past, therefore in Your infinite mercy forsake us not now. Thy people Israel is in danger, and we know not how to invoke Thine true name, in order to access a weapon with which to protect them. For Abraham's sacrifice, Isaac's love and Jacob's faith, enlighten us, O God of wisdom."

"Carter?"

"It's roughly the prayer format I remember from when I was a kid, Sir. Hebrew was the ancient language of God's Chosen. I'm trying to get His personal attention here."

"Um, Sam..." Jonas handed over the note, on which appeared the letters yud, hay, vav, hay.

"Yes? Oh, my God!"

"What?"

"It's got vowels!"

"What!"

"Hebrew was originally written without vowels. The vowel notation was added after the Name was lost. This has it."

"If I have to say 'what?' one more time, heads are gonna roll."

"Sir, we know how to pronounce the Name. It's just appeared here."

"Well get on with it!"

"I can't. I never learned to read with vowels..."

"Luckily for you,. Jonas, I'm not a maverick. Give it here. -------------" The door opened. The weapon was inside.

There was a piece of paper lying incongruous;y on the floor of the high-tech vault. "Hey, look at this!"

"What, Sir?"

"A note. 'They know. They may try to establish a research outpost to overcome it. Their operations hub for such matters is generally P8Y 347.'"

"Well, campers... on y va!"

"Sir!"

"Whoa, you must've been pretty bored over at the Pentagon!"

"Indeed."

"Yep. French: so-so, Spanish: excellente! German's still execrable though."

SG-0 hurried towards the Gate, address in hand. Suddenly, everybody felt what they feared most. Jack heard two gunshots, in quick succession. Sam felt that nasty tingle that told of an Ashrak. Jonas heard the whine of a power buildup and shattering glass. Teal'c sensed the hand of Apophis doing to him as Cronos has done to his father.

"Jonas, dial it up!"

"Where?"

"I don't care! T, catch!" as he hefted the weapon.

The reassuring kawoosh of the engaging wormhole was followed in very short order by the ripple of two persons leaving.

"Sir, we're not gonna make it!"

"Yes you are, Carter!" Jack pushed her towards the event horizon. Just as her fingertips grazed it, there was an odd sound and the world went white...

_A/N 2: I haven't actually SEEN seasons nine or ten, so feel free to correct any continuity errors I may make (A beta who has seen seasons nine and ten would be appreciated for this reason). Constructive criticism reviews are welcomed as much as praise. Flames will only make me update faster. Does anybody know the Atlantis / Ori galaxy address protocol? Is it still P (or M) 3I 414 or whatever?_

_A/N 3: Aren't I evil... I did give you a lovely long chapter though... Don't worry. I have two to three more chapters worth of stuff, it's just elsewhere and I don't know when I'll get the chance to type it up._


	8. Caught!

Stargate SG-0

_A/N: This update is only here because of stuff I had already written by Wednesday. Due to various commitments, this is the soonest I could type it up. Definite updates this Sunday and next, no guarantees beyond that._

**You have blasphemed the name of the Ori. As punishment, you will spend the rest of your natural lives ten miles from the one whom you love the most. In your heart you will know this, but you will never leave your village. Those who escaped through the Stargate may indeed attempt their mission without interference, for they will surely fail. Solstice is the village you will be exiled to.**

_You ended that sentence with a preposition...bastard!_

O'Neill awoke in his village, Solstice. O'Neill? Where on the flat earth did that come from! _Must be another fever dream_, he thought. _I was sure those had stopped_. Javan got out of bed, washed his face, got on with his life, spent in service to the Ori. Alone.

Ten miles away, in a village called Equinox, a woman no longer young, but still with beautiful, long blonde hair woke up crying. Her name was Cherra. She had always sensed that life held more than was to be found within the narrow confines of the village, that there was something more important than spinning, weaving and dyeing, even to a standard that she made the cloth for the village tailor. She had always been a terrible cook, though.

At noon, she went to the village hall, where lunch was served. A new girl, a Gift from the Ori, shouted out "I'm a lousy cook and I couldn't spin, weave or dye if my life depended on it!" Cherra felt truly sorry for this newbie, introduced to all the world – for who else was there but the villagers, and the Ori knew her already -as Genajor. The Ori Gifted new life to the village often, but Genajor was the first she could clearly remember. Cherra had recently had a severe fever, almost died in fact, and it had left her with a badly impaired memory. She decided that she would help Genajor as best she could, ad after lunch they were soon closeted in her hut.

Javan was working hard Fishing to actually catch something wasn't easy, though his innovation of five or six lines all baited in the river had significantly improved village quality of life, as it doubled his intake. Having thus conclusively proved himself the best fisherman in the village as well as the best fighter, he was left to himself. He didn't mind – quite the opposite in fact. The villagers said that Javan's fever had brought him closer to the Ori. It had – he was told – given him ingenious ideas as well as radically altering his personality and affecting his memory. That last, he felt was good rather than bad. He knew that he had suffered some terrible, awful tragedy but he couldn't remember anything specific. Unbeknownst to anyone else – he was the village defender, tough and macho after all – he wept every night for a child named Sam, a boy with short blond hair who was so smart. He felt like the kid was so close – just over the horizon – but knew that he wasn't. Nothing but evil lurked over the horizon. The Others lurked there, jealous of the haven the Ori had created in the midst of Heaven for their chosen people. But Javan had his doubts. He knew that he was doing something vitally important: fulfilling the wishes of the Ori and living his life according to the Book of Origin; but at the same time he knew that this wasn't so. The Ori were only servants of a Great Power who ruled everything, and the servant of a servant was a slave. Javan did not want to be a slave. He felt like – like – like a square peg in a round hole. He'd have to tell the guys that one. It fit some of the Gifts they got so neatly, like that cack-handed lad a few months ago. Clearly an Ori-sent simile. So, life went on. He worked hard all day to try to avoid thinking, he failed, and he cried himself to sleep every night. Maybe this keening grief would fade someday, he consoled himself. Then I won't feel quite so much like Romeo condemned to life in Mantua, convinced his Juliet was dead. One of his wilder dreams, that one. The tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, of the beautiful golden hair... Javan wept, and knew that this grief would never fade. He'd learn to mask it better, maybe even from himself, but it would not cease till Death held him in the sweet embrace of oblivion.

_A/N 2: STILL looking for a beta. Anyone? Please? As long as you've seen Nine and Ten so far, I'll accept with alacrity._


	9. Despair Jack

Stargate SG-0

_A/N: Aren't I nice, to update today as well as yesterday. I'll throw you guys a bone: this is not the end. I wanted to write something which could have been a tragedy, but there's going to be a happy ending to this one. Read on, Macduff!_

**You have blasphemed the name of the Ori. As punishment, you will spend the rest of your natural lives ten miles from the one whom you love the most. In your heart you will know this, but you will never leave your village. Those who escaped through the Stargate may indeed attempt their mission without interference, for they will surely fail. Equinox is the village you will be exiled to.**

_They ended that sentence with a preposition...Oh, Jack..._

In her hut, Cherra and Genajor were talking. They discovered much in common – both women had spotty memories, and both had a deep, profound sadness buried in her heart. Cherra explained, "My parents adopted another child when I was twelve, difficult and argumentative. A few years older than I. He was so handsom, but torn apart over the deaths of his parents, and he hid it by being very brash and abrasive. I fell for him the moment I saw him, but he was still so sad from is family that he wasn't capable of feeling anything else. Besides, we were siblings. That first year, I did my best to be there for him, especially when one time he fell out of a tree and was quite badly hurt. There started to be hints that maybe he felt something for me too, besides brotherly affection. Over time, things just got clearer. We loved each other desperately, but in all that time, we never even kissed. Not even when my sister died – he just said 'C'mere', all gruff, and held me close.

Then, one day, he said an Oro had appeared to him in a dream. She – it was definitely a she, he said – told him that there was life over the edge of the world, and she would guide him through the evil there to Heaven. I told him not to go, that she was one of the Others, but he wouldn't listen. He told me that no Other would be able to hide the evil that permeated its being, and this 'Oma' had bared her soul to him. He's suffered a terrible fate – worse even than death – but I just can't shake the feeling that he's still out there, waiting. Waiting for me to trust him and come join him, just over the horizon."

Genajor sighed, wiping a tear away. "I almost wonder if that isn't worse."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that I loved a man, and he loved me, oh – so much! But I can't even remember his face."

"Oh, you poor soul!" The two women embraced, sobbing. They spent the rest of the day talking, "of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings" but carefully avoiding any sensitive subject. Finally, they went to bed, exhausted but firm friends; Cherra on her couch and Genajor in the bed, each separately crying until she could cry no more, after which she slept.

_A/N 2: STILL looking for a beta. Anyone? Please? As long as you've seen Nine and Ten so far, I'll accept with alacrity._

_A/N 3: an Oro is the singular of the Ori. And no, you aren't supposed to be able to tell whether Cherra or Genajor is in fact Sam Carter. That's for me to know and you to guess at. Just press that pretty purple button! ;)_


	10. Snapping Jack out of it

Stargate SG-0

_A/N: This is where things start to look up. looooooong chapter here. Aren't I nice! You'll also be pleased to know that I've got this whole section of plot finished, if not typed._

Javan was dreaming. Strange dreams, but not like those he'd had since the fever. This one was less ethereal, more real somehow. He was on a planet – hot – underground. On the surface, ice, snow – a city. Therra, Torren, Karlan. "Well then I feel better." So close – so far. A bowl, remembering, Caulder. "We have to question it. Every assumption, everything. We have to question everything." Karlan dead – Kelowna – Jonas. Karlan back – Kelowna – Anubis. Karlan gone again – RepliCarter – Dakara. No memorial. Karlan back again – gone again – the Ori! Hathor – evil – Sam. Hathor – Seth – resist – OW! "Karlan!" he was there, in the browned Gateroom, they both were.

"Daniel, actually. Good."

"God is my judge. Whadya mean, good! That _hurt_!"

"You're starting to break their memory block. But you're going to have to keep this _quiet_, Jack."

"Jack?"

"Jonah?"

"Jack."

"Exactly."

"Daniel! But I thought -"

"We've defeated Anubis. Oma and Janet and I, we're free to act. Janet's trying to convince the Others, Oma's watching developments on this plane. I'll join Janet, as soon as I can, but we've got to get you and Sam out of here first. The mission's a bust without the two of you."

"Who?"

"Sam. Jolinar? Therra?"

"Ah. Ah!"

"And, before you ask, I'm appearing in a dream because this is the most unobtrusive method of doing so, and I _don't_ want to alert the Ori to the fact that I'm here. You're going to have to go mad. Say that the world is round; the Ori are evil; the Priors wear nightgowns etcetera."

"Okay..."

"Then go due west, over the horizon, until you reach another village. Sam's in there somewhere, but I don't know where. The Ori think she's more important, so she's heavily guarded. They've underestimated you, Jack, and it'll be your undoing. I can't get through without alerting them. You can. Those years of fighting off various alien mind controls have paid off now, if ever they did. I don't know if even you could've succeeded without."

"Okay."

"I have to go now." there was a tear running down his cheek.

"Where?"

"I don't know." Javan – _Jack_ – sensed that his memories had taken over and that Daniel was gone. He awoke next morning feeling refreshed for the first time since the fever.

"We have to question everything." That's what Karlan – _Daniel_ had said. _So question already!_ he thought. _Did I ever have a fever? Are the Others as black as they are painted? Are the Ori as white? _Why_ do the Priors wear nightgowns?_

Suddenly, he knew. As if a floodgate had been opened, all his life's memories and experienced rushed back into his head, along with Daniel's instructions. _Good old Daniel_, he thought. _We'd've been lost for sure long ago without him_. He put his clothes on, shoved his shoes up his sleeves, ate some breakfast, and packed some lunch then rushed out into the village in his nightshirt and stockinged feet shouting "The Ori are evil! Priors wear nightgowns! Why aren't there any pink elephants? There should be! The sky is BLUE!" He then rushed out of the village, under the green sky, shouting other nonsenses. Once he hit the tree line, he took off his nightshirt, put on his shoes and started moving due west at a steady jog. After a long time, he spotted a house on the horizon. He sped up. Finally, he puffed into the village, a perfect twin of his own.

Cherra was just teaching Genajor to spin – weaving and dyeing would come later – when there was a loud commotion outside.

"I came from beyond the horizon."

"Oh!" Cherra rushed to get outside. "Genajor, he was there! All this time! Just over the horizon!"

Terrible hope was written on her face as she reached her door.

"Sam?" at the blonde's blank look, tried "Jolinar? Therra?"

"Cherra. And you are...?" Her hope turning to a piteous despair, she drew herself up to make introductions.

"Jack."

"Right. Jack, this" indicating her friend who had now emerged from the hut "is Genajor. Genajor, this is Jack."

"Okay. Can I talk to you two?" the two was added after Jack saw that the two women were identical.

"Sure. My hut okay?"

"I've been outside for quite a while, I'm a little claustrophobic. Can we walk and talk?"

"Sure. Genajor?"

"I'm not sure..."

At her frankly terrified expression, Jack said kindly "Agoraphobe?"

"Yeah,"

"We could talk in the forest. Not too enclosed but not too open."

"What about the demons and wild beasts?"

"I'm from _over the horizon_. I can protect you both from a few petty demons, no problem. Let faith in the Ori be your sheild."

"All right..." They walked towards the forest, talking of this and that, until they reached a clearing with a large ring, made of metal or stone, with a small device next to it. Cherra stopped dead, her face white. Genajor rushed towards it, saying "This must be the controller. Look how small it is!"

As if in a trance, Cherra walked up to the device and punched in seven symbols saying "Let God be my judge. We have to go through."

"To where?"

"The other side."

"Where's that?"

"The land of he whom God judges."

"Ah. I see. Come on, Genajor."

_A/N 2: STILL looking for a beta. Anyone? Please? As long as you've seen Nine and Ten so far, I'll accept with alacrity._

_A/N 3: Next chapter, we find out who Sam is and what the other has done. Also, we find out what's happened to Cherra. Keep on reading!_


	11. Back on track

Stargate SG-0

_A/N: I've given you all two chapters in one day, aren't I nice? But, be warned, this is the last of my pre-written materal, and so I can no longer guarantee anything as regards updates. This bit of plot is completely over, though. Not all my stories are this complex, in fact this is the biggest by far, hence my constant – and thus far fruitless – requests for a beta. I do write very nice fluff, in several universes. Hint, hint  
_

"Um, Cherra, where are we?"

"I think I'd better answer that, Jack. It's a nice little desert planetoid under my influence. I adopted it way back the first time I Ascended as a safe haven for fleeing souls, it reminded me of Abydos."

"Ah, I see. Daniel: God is my judge."

"Exactly."

"Hey, Danny-boy, isn't this interfering?"

"Well, no. I'm trying to fix what the Ori have done. Anyway, this is my very own little planetoid. It isn't officially part of the Stargate network: I took the Antarctic gate and put it here."

"That wad destroyed. We saw it blow."

"Yes – nice catch by the way. I took the debris and reconstructed it the picosecond after it exploded."

"And the DHD?"

"The one from Ernest's planet. I salvaged bits from here and there."

"Other broken DHDs?"

"Pretty much."

"Right. Well, how do we fix this little mess then?"

"Well...can we walk?" at Jack's 'sure', he continued "I think I can break through to their real selves, but I need to know which woman is which."

"What's actually been done to them?"

"Well, you know how computer files can be compressed?"

"Of course. Even I'm not that dumb."

"Right. Their personalities have been kind of supercompressed and a new one has been loaded on top. Like putting a new operating system on a computer with the old one compressed underneath."

"Sounds painful."

"Probably was. You don't remember?"

"Well... I thought that was probably cos I called em bastards."

"You didn't. No, you would. Jack, you idiot!"

"They ended a sentence with a preposition. What do you expect?"

"Well, anyway. Let's get back to our tour group."

"Okay. Cherra, you have no memories because...?"

"I had a terrible fever recently. I'm lucky to have lived."

"Right. Genajor?"

"The Ori took my memories from me."

"Ah. Um. Jack?"

"Yeah – hey, where are we?"

"Your memory. Specifically, this is where we talked that time right before I Ascended that first time."

"Ah. Nice and private."

"Exactly. Now, which of them do you think is Sam? My gut says Cherra but my head says Genajor. Those damned Ori sure did a good job naming em. Cherra is a play on Therra, and Genajor is General plus Major. Why can't you just...do to them what you did to me?"

"If I did that to the wrong one it'd just...screw them both, for want of a better phrase. You let me in. You were starting to remember me, and so I just substituted the real me for the remembered me."

"Ah. Waitaminute. Daniel, I've got it! Let me out." He rushed over to the DHD where Cherra and Genajor were talking. "Cherra, you have a mole on your..."

"Hey! How do you know about that?"

"I don't, not precisely. Genajor?"

"No. I've never had anything of that sort, not even freckles."

"What do you mean, not precisely?"

"One of your duplicates once said that you were identical, right down to the mole on your – but then you cut her off. You never did tell us where it is."

"Us?"

"The rest of SG-1."

"SG-1?"

"A team. You and I were both on it, along with Teal'c and Daniel. Daniel took a year off in the Higher Planes and was replaced by Jonas, but you just can't keep that man dead. The team got dismantled about nine years in, but it was re-formed with Cam Mitchell instead of me. Just recently (as in like two weeks ago) we re-formed the original SG-1 with Jonas, but got re-designated SG-0. Colonel Jennifer Hailey heads up SG-1 now. Your name is Samantha Carter. Your mother died in a car crash when you were an teenager. your father nearly died of cancer when you were thirty-two, but he joined the Tok'ra and lived for another four years. I'm Jack O'Neill, and I've loved you for a very long time, though I can't say since precisely when. Oh, God, I'm so glad you're here!"

With a look of dawning hope and wonderment, Cherra/Sam said, "Jonah?"

"Jack, but yeah."

"Oh, God, Jack!"

"An now you feel better? Now I've admitted feeling feelings for you?"

"No." Sam took Jack's face in her hands and kissed him, hard and long. "_Now_ I feel better. I've wanted to do that for oh, so long!"

"Me, too."

"But we can't, can we?"

"No, we can't. Our secret?"

"Yeah. What about Genajor, though?"

"Looks like Danel's helping her right now."

"So, Genajor -"

"Louise."

"Sorry. Louise, why did you get wiped?"

"Partly because I looked so much like you, I think. But mostly – you know that man I said I loved?"

"Whom you couldn't remember, yeah."

Louise took a deep breath. "He was a woman."

"That's _it_!"

"You don't mind?"

"Hell, no!"

"But – but –"

"On my world, in my country, anyway, it isn't wrong. Some people still care, but I'm sure not one of them. Jack?"

"Given that my – ah – niece is a lesbian, I should hope not."

"Your – ah – niece?"

"Yeah, Jon's kid."

"Ah. Louise?"

She was sobbing, "Thank you both, so much!"

"Come back with us!"

"To Earth?"

"Yeah."

"You'd let me do that?"

"Sure!"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She started sobbing harder.

"This is what we do, isn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I've missed it."

"Me too."

"To Oz!"

"Yes, Sir!"

_A/N 2: STILL looking for a beta. Anyone? Please? As long as you've seen Nine and Ten so far, I'll accept with alacrity._


	12. D'oh! I forgot to tape the Simpsons!

Stargate SG-0

_A/N: This chapter is hereby dedicated to ALIMOO1971, who had reviewed each and every chapter as well as pointing out a flaw in the plot of the next bit. (Fixed before posting, thanks ALIMOO1971). Of the six of you who have this on story alert, only one other has reviewed at all. Please, guys? Of those of you who are casual readers...a little feedback? Please? Even negative: I'd rather improve as a writer._

After going back to Earth and dropping Louise off (Daniel told them where SG-46 was, and they borrowed a GDO) SG-0 started the long and painstaking process of researching Luiferius.

Was it for real, Sam wondered in an unguarded moment. He knows how I feel about him, was he just being kind? Trying to help me remember? It's been so long, since -That's dangerous, she cut herself off. You never know who could be listening. To distract herself, she started reviewing her love life. First had been that ridiculous crush back in flight school. For a whole year she had mooned over the guy, only to find out he was gay. Then that attraction to Narim. Poor Narim. It wasn't his fault Jolinar had gotten in the way, not to mention their respective governments. Then that disastrous attraction to Martouf. She was glad that hadn't gone anywhere: it would have ruined the both of them. Then Pete. That had been a compromise, but she had just been so desperate by then for somebody, anybody to love her _back_ for a change. But Jack had kept intruding. When she found herself nearly calling out Jack every time they'd had sex, she knew she'd have to call it off. Then she and Jack had – Sam studiously applied herself to research again. A dominant force among the Ori, she thought. Where had been the Ori centre of operations? "Jonas, you got anything?"

"Nope. You?"

"I'm looking for a pattern. Where they were and how long they stayed."

"Wait a minute."

"What is it, Sir?"

"The Ori are smarter than that. They know we're gonna look for this guy on their central planet. Wouldn't they stuff him on some backwater? Where we wouldn't look?"

"You mean like General Carter on the Alpha Site when she was working on the Kull disruptor?"

"Exactly."

"That's a good idea Sir, It just leaves a heck of a lot of planets."

"Surely there must be some way of narrowing it down."

"He'd still be heavily guarded wouldn't he? I mean, if he's the founder of their movement..."

"You're right. Come on, Jonas, let's talk to Daniel."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Do the Ori have any sort of heavily-guarded backwater planet?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Damn."

"What's up?"

"We think that Luciferius is trying to hide somewhere we won't suspect."

"Ah."

"Hang on. Waitaminute. Sam!"

"Yessir?"

"P8X 346."

"The last Goa'uld homeworld. What about it?"

"He's hiding there."

"He can't be. The Goa'uld hate the Ori. They show up the shoddiness of their act."

"They hate the good old Tau'ri more, Sam."

"What?"

"Think about it. As soon as they can do it without getting killed, they're gonna come after us, big time."

"True enough."

"Isn't that worth a deal with the Devil?"

"Oh, very good, Jack."

"Thank you Daniel. I do try."

"So, P8X 347 it is."

"We're stopping at Earth first."

"Why, Sir?"

"For some of those old, forgotten, primitive projectile weapons we used to be so fond of. Remember?"

"Ah, yes, we would need those, wouldn't we? Sorry, Sir."

"Quite alright, Carter. Just so long as you can still use them."

"As I once said to Janet, Sir, it's easy. Just point and pull the trigger."

"To _Janet_!"

"That whole Hathor incident we aren't supposed to discuss."

"Ah."

"God, this brings back memories."

"Indeed it does, Ma - General Carter."

She grinned, and Jack added "I can almost hear Hammond saying 'SG-1, you have a go.'"

"Ah, yes, Hammond of Texas." Sam smiled, with the hand gesture.

Teal'c appreciated the courtesy to his master, carefully grave, while Jonas looked on, confused.

"Whenever Bra'tac greeted General Hammond, he called him 'Hammond of Texas', with a gesture to indicate his...crown of marble." Jack explained

At the rest or SG-0's snorts, Jonas asked "Crown of marble!"

"What Hathor called the General once."

"Ah." Still laughing, they stepped through the gate.

There were many Jaffa on the other side of the gate, all of whom were pointing their weapons at the hapless bunch. "Erm...take us to your leader?" Jack quipped nervously. "Silence, Tau'ri dog!" the Jaffa with the silver serpent on his head replied. They were zatted, then hit on the head, hard. As it all went black, somebody was heard to mutter "Just like old times..."

"Ohhhhhhhh, boy. Waking up in a cell is so not fun!"

"Tell me about it, Sir."

"And Carter, if anyone comes in, you...bite 'em in the hand!"

"Yessir."

An ornately dressed woman came in, flanked by two more of the serpent guards. She looked strangely disappointed when Daniel looked up but did not react. "Kneel before your goddess!"one of them called.

"Oy. Do you know how stiff my knee is today?" as the Jaffa pointed his staff threateningly, he added "Kneeling, kneeling!"

"I know why you are here, Tau'ri scum. You will not be permitted to complete your mission. Luciferius himself has offered to make my little glove invisible, that all this world may know the power of the Goddess Isis."

"That's impossible. Isis is dead."

"I am not."

"I _saw_ the _body_."

"Surely you realise that the host means nothing."

"The _snake's_ body."

"That means little."

"It was _dissected_. The _experimented_ on. Same as Seth, only faster cos we hadn't had an entire snake to play with before."

"You lie! I stand her today, Isis your Goddess. Daughter of the mother of Hathor herself!"

"Hathor is also very dead. She bore no daughters, and you are too young."

"How can the likes of you presume to know my age? I am an immortal!"

"Two reasons. One, we took a census of all living Goa'uld when we put you here and Isis? Nu-unh. Two, you've not been in there long, nor have you had sufficient practice. The host keeps slipping out. This only happens to very young or very old Goa'uld."

"Nothing of the host survives."

"Bullshit. Carter? Ex-host. Me? Well, I'm an ex-host too gosh darn it. Met quite a few ex-hosts over the years. Hell, even _Apophis_' host survived, God rest his soul." At the others' startled looks, he added "What? Now I know there _is_ a God, and it can't hurt to ask... He deserved it."

"Apophis lives, fool! He rules this planet with Amonet my mother."

Then Isis did look rather pleased, as Daniel looked up, startled. "No! That's impossible!"

"Wrong, Tau'ri. Some of her essence was left to Apophis her husband that she could rise again."

Sam suddenly beat her head fiercely against the wall. "D'oh!"

"What is it, Carter?"

"---I forgot to tape the Simpsons!" she covered.

"D'oh!"

After Isis had left, Jack asked Sam what was wrong. "I can save the Tok'ra, Sir." she whispered.

"What?"

"We use the Jumper, go back to Pangar, not necessarily in that order, take a tissue sample from Egeria and clone it!"

"Sam that's brilliant!"

"I only wish I'd thought of it sooner."

"Indeed."

"We can't tell them this. Forcing the extinction of a species is wrong, and that's the only way to stop them going after the remaining Tok'ra."

"Undomesticated equines would be unable to drag the information from me."

"It's wild horses, T. Wild horses."

"Of that I am aware, O'Neill."

Suddenly, Sam grinned. "Well, look at this. Think they're so damn smart, they don't know a damn thing."

"What is it, Sam?"

"They've left my lock picks. I don't think they have them here, but even so. It's basic prudence to take all items off a prisoner. Jonas, come here." She began working busily. "I take it you've kept up your three best Earth skills?"

"Yep. French fries, motorcycle riding and lock picking!"

"That's wormhole physics, but let me out."

"Of course." In a very short time, they were all released.

"Now what?"

"Well, Sir, if Hathor is here then I suspect Ra is too."

"How can they...?"

"Genetic memory, Sir. Seth might be, but I doubt it. It just means we're going to have to be extremely careful when we storm the throne room. Jonas, we take out Hathor. You stay well back till she's out of the way."

"That's a great plan, Carter, but how do we get out of this cell?"

"The stupidity of the guards, Sir."

"What?"

"My lock picks have an extra addition for Goa'uld locks. I got it made as soon as I figured out how they worked. They just always had the sense to take it off me, before."

"Why not this time?"

"If these Goa'uld are reborn as I suspect, they haven't had much experience dealing with humans. Amonet never actually captured us, remember."

"That is indeed probable, General Carter."

"Ok, we're out. Now what?"

"We grab our stuff, hightail it back to the Gate, knock out all the Jaffa guards, dial and send a report back to Davis at the base. They'll think we've gone through, and put more guards at the gate in case of a return, and fewer guards on the palace we'll attack."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"See? I told you you have a penchant for pulling brilliant ideas out of your butt...head. Out of your head. Hey, you think they'll have cake in that palace?"

_A/N 2: STILL looking for a beta. Anyone? Please? As long as you've seen Nine and Ten so far, I'll accept with alacrity. This is also now the longest story I've ever written. It'd be nice to have somebody check me: I'm in uncharted territory here._

_A/N3: Yes, I KNOW I'm borrowing very heavily from old episodes, but wisecracking in cells is what they do. They may be rusty from years of peace, but wisecracking is like riding a bike – you never forget ;) Besides, if you went back to a place you hadn't been to for years, wouldn't it bring back all the old memories?_


	13. Business as usual

Stargate SG-0

_A/N: This chapter is also dedicated to ALIMOO1971, who has reviewed each and every chapter and writes wonderful stories. Of the six of you who have this on story alert, only one other has reviewed at all. Please, guys? Of those of you who are casual readers...a little feedback? Please? Even negative: I'd rather improve as a writer. Sorry for the shortness of this chap but it's all I could manage just now. No midweek updates for the foreseeable future either, sorry guys._

"Okay, so we're out."

"Indeed, O'Neill."

"We have our weapons."

"Indeed, O'Neill."

"We have a plan."

"Indeed, O'Neill."

"T..."

"Apologies, O'Neill."

"Sneaking, we're bad at. How are we gonna get to the Gate undetected?"

"We aren't, Sir."

"We _aren't_!"

"Nossir. The Goa'uld need to know it's us, else they'll put more guards on the palace, thus defeating the point."

"An excellent notion, General Carter."

"Thanks Teal'c."

They snuck (badly) through the forest, and soon saw the guards about the gate. Jack sauntered up, saying "Hi Guys!", when they looked round he shot them. Sam promptly started shooting at them from the other side of the Gate, further confusing them. Teal'c then attacked from the left at the same time as Jonas attacked from the right. Soon, there were no more Jaffa guarding the Gate.

"Carter, dial it up!"

"Yessir." Chevrons lit up, the Gate connected. "General Davis?"

"General Carter!"

"Reporting on schedule. We were captured, but we've escaped. All is going according to plan Omega. Don't send anybody else through, we're coming back according to plan Lambda. We will definitely be coming back through the Gate tomorrow morning on schedule, so make sure it's all ready. Do tell those lovely guys with the little grey butts that if they should happen to be in our vicinity in the next couple of hours, come on by. See you in a second, Carter out."

They stepped through the Gate, a staff blast over one shoulder evidence that they'd been spotted.

"You got it, Paul?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Great. How're things here on Terra Firma?"

"Well, the press've gone crazy as you might imagine. The universe, our corner in particular, is in crisis, they've been lied to for the past roughly thirty years what with the work you did in Washington making the dialling computer, UFOs are real and worst of all we're giving no interviews. the base is under Wildfire lockdown as you ordered."

"Thanks."

"Here are your Tarnkappen as you requested, General."

"Right. Guys, Plan Omega is the plan we make up on the spot. We know by now that Plan A never works, Plan B very rarely works, Plan C sometimes works and so on. Lambda means I'm confusing anybody who may be listening. Tarnkappen, as any Poul Anderson reader knows, are basically invisibility cloaks. The battery pack only lasts five minutes, so we need to move."

"Let me get this straight. We're going through the Gate invisible, then going ahead with the plan as previously discussed?"

"Yessir."

Jen Hailey came puffing down the corridor. "Sam – thank – there – you – are – finally – got – it – working – here – it – is."

"Thanks. Nossir, we aren't going ahead with the plan as previously discussed. We're recharging the Tarnkappen power packs and going into the palace invisible. Then proceed as before."

"Gotcha."

"Walter?"

Klaxons sounded. He punched in the seven symbols required on the new DHD interface.

"Come on campers, let's get invisible."

Four flickers in the event horizon were all that showed they'd left. The Gate shut down. Tense silence once again pervaded the SGC, as they waited on the fate of the Universe. "Business as usual...ah, the good old days..." was going through the minds of many on the base.

_A/N 2: STILL looking for a beta. Anyone? Please? As long as you've seen Nine and Ten so far, I'll accept with alacrity. This is also now the longest story I've ever written. It'd be nice to have somebody check me: I'm in uncharted territory here._


	14. The big finale

Stargate SG-0

_A/N: Sorry this is late, but I honestly have not had the chance to do this any earlier. Half-term coming up soon, so probably better for a bit. Also the High Holidays are over so that rush is out._

They snuck through the Gate, invisibly, not even alerting the Jaffa now beginning to swarm to their presence. This was handy, as it allowed a good night's sleep while the Tarnkappen recharged. Early the next morning, they snuck (considerably better than they had before – it was all coming back) to the palace. Invisible, the skeleton guard was easy to zat out of commission. They'd just about made it to the throne room when

"Damn. Sir, I can see you."

"Nuts. T, who was last to put this darn cap on?"

"Tarnkappe, O'Neill. And it was I."

"Whatever. Give it to Jonas. Jonas, _stay back_. Under no circumstances _whatsoever_ are you to advance an _inch_ beyond where we leave you until Hathor is _completely_ dead."

"What about Seth?"

"He wouldn't have that mind druggy thing."

"Why not?"

"You think they'd let him?!"

"Fair point. No circumstances whatsoever, you say."

"I do. It's a pain in the ass when one of the team goes gaga, not to mention the longer term health and psychological risks."

"Longer term health and psychological risks…?"

"Jonas, you are _never_ to discuss this. Not with _anyone. Ever_. You understand?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Hathor made the General into a Jaffa."

"_What_?!?!"

"And, she raped Daniel."

"_WHAT_?!?!?!"

"That's why you're never to discuss it."

"Understood."

"If it hadn't been for Carter's guts, Janet's ingenuity and Teal'c knowledge, Earth would have fallen to the Goa'uld twenty years ago."

"Sir…"

"'S true. And if it hadn't been for Carter's guts and loyalty, Teal'c's piloting and determination and General Hammond's love of good ol' SG-1, we'd all of us have died. Carter's loyalty saved me from permanent icicle status and the clutches of a snake."

"Why, Sam. You're blushing!"

"Can it, Jonas. Serious effects, but one time only, so we're immune. Comprende?"

"Sure. I stay where I'm put."

"Good."

The door of the throne room burst open. A white-haired Tau'ri man, a blonde (greying now) Tau'ri woman and the Shol'va rushed in. Hathor was dispatched – with great personal satisfaction: "This is for my grey hairs, bitch!" – by the man, Ra was taken out by the blonde – "I can, so take out Ra!" – and Apophis by the Shol'va – "Once again, not a god."

Then, another, younger man dashed forwards yelling "My turn!" and shooting Amonet.

"Afterwards, Jonas, we'll be telling you why you're an idiot. If you're very, very good, we wont tell Daniel."

They got on with it. The only Ba'al – "Not another one?! Bocce, eat this" – was killed by a knife throw, Bastet was Teal'ced, Nirrti got it from Sam, Jonas did for Kali, and so forth. Personal vendettas aside, Sam found she was having fun. Jolinar – her remnants dormant for more than a decade now – relished the utter vanquishing of old enemies. Jack just liked kicking Goa'uld ass, Teal'c was "soooo not a god"-ing to his Free Jaffa heart's content, and Jonas wasn't feeling left out for a change. Then, they were all gone. Only a man, hunched over a column, deep in thought in the centre of the room was left.

"Speak of the Devil…"

"You are too late, Tau'ri, Shol'va." He said.

"Now, Lucy. You been talking to those nasty Goa'uld again? What would your mother think of you? It's just shocking."

"I am not Lucy, and you…will die."

"Thanks, T. Eat Merlin, Lucy!"

"What?! This is impossi-"

A white light filled the room. A kindly voice said "Use the weapon once again, please." Jack complied. "Thankyou."

"But…"

"I'm still here?"

"Well, yes."

"Of course." Oma Desala coalesced out of the light. "I merely wished, for once in my span, to cooperate with the Others. They wanted the Ori gone. I was only too happy to comply."

"But how did you do that?"

"Luciferius did not quite have the answer. This weapon is, as you originally surmised Jonas, rather more powerful than the first. He could protect himself only against the smaller-output device. This one therefore killed him. I had the full support of the Others, that bit longer to think things over, and the fact that I was only diverting anyway. And, I'm fully Ascended."

"How does that help?"

"The second device was designed primarily to combat halflings like Anubis. Luciferius had to keep one foot in the higher planes to transmit his triumph. I have both feet right here. I merely diverted the blast to the Ori, who now…no longer exist. Any future would-be Oro will have the full might of the Collective to contend with."

"Great. All we need to deal with now is the press."

"Well, we need to get home too. We just wiped out the gods on this planet."

"Hey, Oma?"

"Yes, Jonas?"

"You're in pretty good odor right now, right?"

"Yes."

"Could you possibly fetch us the Jumper?"

"Jonas?"

"We can fetch Egeria on the way."

"I see. Good plan!"

"Thankyou."

"Now. Jonas, you are at least twelve kinds of idiot."

"Why?"

"That was Amonet's _original host_."

"So?"

"So that was _Sha're_. Daniel's _wife_."

"No, it wasn't It was a clone. It never met him. I was putting a host out of its misery."

"He has a point, Sir."

"Actualy, guys, he has more than a point, he's right."

"Daniel!"

"Hey guys. Jonas, Teal'c, Sam really, meet Sha're."

"How…?"

"Jack, how often have you gotten burned for that?"

"I'm smarter now."

"He's right, Daniel."

"Yeah. I really want to talk to you to about that, later. Sha're Ascended. Her soul managed. All our wonders, I needed so much help, and her simple faith did the trick. The trouble was crushing Amonet out. As soon as Anubis was gone and I realised what was happening, I helped. So, Teal'c, we both forgive you. It really was for the best. Amonet doesn't, but then I don't really think you want her to, do you?"

"Indeed I do not. Thankyou Daniel Jackson, Sha're."

"Now, what's this about rescuing Egeria…?"

"Well, in that cell I got to thinking. You know that they were mentioning Amonet and Hathor resurrected? Well, they did it from a tissue sample. I thought, why not go back in the Jumper and get a tissue sample from Egeria a day or so before we turned up that first time, clone it, give her to one of the Tretonin-shy Jaffa, wait until she matures, implant her and present a very cosy fait accompli to the Tok'ra."

"You, Sam Carter, are one of the most diabolically clever women I've ever met."

"Thankyou, Daniel."

They did just that. The Jumper went to Pangara, SG-0 told the Pangarans what they were planning, then Pangarans were happy to help atone for their crime and so provided details of the best route, as well as an exact dtae.

"There was a break-in. A tissue sample was stolen from Egeria, and it was an inside job. The burglars knew the exact routes and never showed up on security. We questioned everybody who knew anything about Tretonin, up to and including the word itself, but nothing. We dismissed it at the time because one of the scientists died of a heart-attack shortly before we discovered the theft, but now we can clear his name as we know it was you."

"That's great, Zenna. Thankyou so much!"

"I'm only glad I can help."

The operation went perfectly, much as all other ops run by Sam's SGC had. (The Goa'uld relocation being a perfect case in point. Although chaotic, it still went better than all the experts had predicted and only lasted two weeks. "A miracle" was the general (and the Generals') consensus.

_A/N 2: Sorry this took so long, epilogues and proper winding up hopefully coming sooner as it's half-term_


	15. Epilogue

_A/N: I am really sorry this took so long, but here it is at last. My Magnum Opus is complete._

SG-0 Epilogue:

_1: Jack & Sam_

Back in the SGC, Sam had relieved Davis and discovered that the press really were besieging the place. Only the Wildfire lockdown order had kept the base secure so far.

"So, Paul, what've they been asking?"

"Oh, all sorts. Mostly about the current crisis and your relationship with the other members of the team."

"Lovely."

"Yeah, about that…Jack I want to talk to you later. Paul, I'll give a press interview later. For the love of God don't let them on the base."

"Will do, Ma'am."

"And tell them that the current crisis is over. Over for good. The Ori are dead. All of them. Forever."

"Really?"

"Yep. The Others wiped them out with our assistance."

"That's good to know. I'm sure the world at large will be reassured."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, Carter, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yessir. I'm resigning."

"You're _what_???"

"Resigning. The SGC doesn't need me any more. The Goa'uld are gone, the Tok'ra will wipe out the rest as soon as they have Egeria, the Ori are permanently out of the question, no Replicators, the Asgard aren't in any immediate danger – Heimdall's research was going well last I heard – and the Wraith never were my problem, though I'm told that Atlantis've found their own Dakara."

"So?"

"These last years have actually been pretty boring."

"Join the club…we've got jackets." Jack turned, showing off his SGC uniform.

Sam chuckled. "Jen can handle the base as well as me from here on out. The larger galaxy doesn't need me. But Earth does. They're going through a period of chaos, there are wars, famines, diseases, you name it. I'm a hero, they'll follow me. I'm running for President in the next election."

"Really? That's great!"

"And there's one important bonus."

"Oh?"

"I can serve my country, my planet and one very special guy all at once."

"I thought Pete was gone."

"Oh, he is. Long gone."

"Then who…?"

"Don't be dense, Sir. Anyway, remember Daniel's planetoid?"

"Forever. ….. Hey, does that mean…?"

"Yes it does…Jack."

"Sam!"

"Please, not until the resignation's gone through."

"How long will that take?"

Sam picked up the phone and pressed two. "Hi, Henry? This is Sam…Yes, it went great…For everybody. We're going to resurrect Egeria…Yes, Sir. No, Sir, that's not what I called about. Well, Sir, how would you like the list of Presidents to read Hayes, Durrant, Hayes, Carter? …Yes, Sir, that's right. …Not, that's not entirely why, but…if my resignation could be sped through? Thankyou, Sir. … Thankyou, Sir. That'd probably be very helpful. Yessir, he's here now. … Thankyou again, Sir, goodbye."

"So…who's one on the ol' speed dial?"

"Um…you, Sir."

"Really?"

"Yep. And, the President said that my resignation is through as of as soon as the General of the Air Force approves."

"I do."

"Isn't that my line…Jack?"

"C'mere, you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That was one hell of a press conference."

"Yes, it was."

"You _do _realise that it's going to be all over the internet."

"What, us kissing? I don't care. Anyway, they don't know the whole truth."

"What do you mean?"

"They're going on about 'the shortest engagement outside Vegas'. Little do they know it's the longest."

"What?"

"You don't _remember_?!"

"Don't remember _what_?"

"The day we were both between assignments. The one day we were free. You said you'd do anything I wanted, and I said even wait?"

"And I said yes and gave you that ring."

Sam pulled out her dog tags. "Yes."

"I couldn't remember, Sam. It hurt too much. The fact that we knew, and we were OK, and that we had to just ... wait."

"Not anymore."

_2: Daniel_

"So. Finally you take your place here."

"Finally I can do more good here."

"You still cannot interfere."

"I know. But I can help others to Ascend. And that, right now, is the most good I can do."

"And we can be together, my Dan'yel."

"Yes. Together, we're unbeatable."

And in the glowy tendrils of the Ascended Others, rumour has it that there was a smile.

_3: Mitchell & Vala_

(Rumour was correct – these two were delighted at the happiness of all of their SG-1.)

_4: Jonas_

_Go to Sarah, Jonas. She'll need your help. Yours, and Kianna's._

"I will, Daniel."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hello?"

"Hi. Sarah Gardner?"

"I don't do interviews, Mr...?"

"Quinn. Jonas Quinn. I'm not here to interview you, Miss Gardner. I'm here to introduce you to my wife. Kianna?"

"Hello. Forgive me, but i don't do interviews to peoples' wives either."

"I'm not a journalist. I'm an ex-host."

"What?!"

"Our cases aren't quite the same, my Goa'uld fell for Jonas in a big way, so when it was dying, it left me for him."

"Osiris would have done as much for Isis. He was unusual like that."

"Daniel sent us because he thought that now he's wandering around the Higher Planes twining tendrils with Sha're, you might like somebody to talk to."

"Thank him for me."

_You're welcome, Sarah. you were a good friend these last few years. Least I could do. Besides, It'll be good for Kianna to have somebody to talk to about this._

* * *

A/N: So they all lived happily ever after. 


End file.
